Apparatus for dispensing materials from rolls in a controlled fashion are known. For example, desktop adhesive tape dispensers provide a means for extending a piece of tape from a roll to the desired length and then severing the piece of tape so removed. Automatic Teller Machines (ATM) and similar apparatus have been developed to measure and dispense currency of particular denominations. The customer seeking to withdraw from an ATM controls the amount of currency to be dispensed based on their selection of a specific withdrawal amount, but this type of dispensing action is not within the user's control. These technologies do not contemplate or address the need for a hand-held dispensing apparatus for dispersing stacked currency bills or similarly shaped planar materials in a rapid-dispensing process that is visually and/or auditorily engaging, thus enhancing the novelty of the apparatus.